


(Fanart) For You

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for IvanW's story





	(Fanart) For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374406) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
